Second Chances
by FaberryBrittanaWriter
Summary: Divorcee was a title Quinn never imaged she would ever hear in her life but after Joe cheats on her with a young church member. A pregnant Quinn and her young daughter are left to fend for themselves. With the help of Brittany, Santana, and a certain Broadway star, can Quinn learn to love again? *Originally posted on my Tumblr as Faberrywriter* Currently T, may change to M later
1. I'm Quinn Fabray and I am now Divorced

Divorced was a word that Quinn Fabray had never imagined would be used to describe her but she sat in the mediator's office waiting on her soon to be ex husband so they could discuss the custody of their 18 month old daughter, Chloe and the child currently growing inside Quinn's womb. She was 3 months pregnant when she found out that her husband had been cheating on her with the churches greeter, a young 19 year old girl who reminded Quinn of herself pre-Beth.

Her life was never supposed to be this way, when she graduated from McKinley, she had just gotten accepted to Yale and her life was seemingly perfect. She knew school would be difficult but she didn't expect it to be the way it was. She ended up not meeting new friends, failing most of her classes, and having a severe emotional breakdown the week of finals. She dropped out of Yale after one semester and moved back home. It killed her to make that choice but she knew that she couldn't stay there. The truth behind it all was she missed her mother and her home. She wasn't ready to go out into the wide world yet.

When she returned to Lima, she began dating Joe Hart, the sweet boy who had helped her through everything her senior year. She began going to church more and slowly turned back in to Christian Quinn. When Joe turned 18, the two of them got married in a very small ceremony in their church and instantly started trying for a child.

Quinn had believed that her life was actually falling into place. She had went to community college and got her certificate to become a realtor like her mother. She and Joe lived in their own small home close to both sets of their parents and quickly Quinn learned she was pregnant.

Her pregnancy was very different than hers with Beth, everyone was actually happy even though Quinn as 20 years old and Joe was 18 at the time. Joe had a stable job and was going to school to become a pastor. His classes of course accelerated due to the fact that the current pastor looked like he was on his death bed and talked insanely slow every Sunday and at bible study on Wednesdays. By the time Chloe Grace Hart was born, Joe had became the youth pastor in the church and was working his way up to being the full time pastor.

Joe was an amazing father to Chloe much to Quinn's surprise. Whenever women would bring their babies to church he acted like he was afraid of them or uninterested while Quinn went absolutely nuts over babies. Quinn's life was devoted to Chloe and volunteering at the church every Sunday in the nursery with her mother. It wasn't until Chloe was 6 months old, that Quinn began to question Joe's faithfulness. The youth group sessions were lasting a lot longer each time and he seemed to always have a young blonde girl named Eve helping him with work for the church.

Everyone seemed to know about the affair because when Quinn became pregnant with their second child the women at church looked at her with pity. She pretended not to notice the stares and focused on Chloe and the baby growing in her womb. On the day that Chloe turned 15 months old and Quinn was officially 13 weeks pregnant, Joe dropped the bomb that indeed he had been sleeping with Eve but he was very sorry and wasn't going to do it again. Quinn told him to shove it and left with Chloe to her mother's.

Now Quinn sat, 22 years old, divorced, 6 months pregnant with a little boy and with an 18 month old little girl who was growing every day. She had changed Chloe's last name to Fabray-Hart and she already knew that her son would also have Fabray- Hart as a last name. She watched as her dreadlock wearing soon to be ex-husband walked into the mediation room with the young girl who ruined their seemingly happy marriage. "You really brought her to our mediation hearing" Quinn said with her deadpan voice. She was pissed off now; he was just rubbing her in Quinn's face at this point. "Quinn, God frowns upon divorce" Eve said her voice sounding very childlike as Quinn rolled her eyes. "God also frowns upon adultery" Quinn said as the middle aged woman walked into the room.

"Mr. Hart, who is this young lady?" The woman who Quinn knew as Karen asked Joe eyeing Eve then looking back at Quinn figuring that she was the other woman. "She is my new fiancée, Eve" Joe said proudly as Quinn looked down. She felt like she was punched in the stomach and the air was knocked out of her. She tried to hide the tears in her eyes as her hand fell down to her rounded belly. "I can't wait to be Candy's step mom" The ditzy girl said as Quinn looked shocked. "Her name is Chloe! Chloe Fabray. You are not allowed my daughter or my other child you understand" Quinn growled as Eve laughed at her. "Whatever".

"Are you alright Mrs. Hart?" Karen asked as Quinn shook her head. "It's Ms. Fabray. I want nothing to do this him or that harlot. I want my children that's all I want. There is no money to split, he can have the house. I just want my kids" Quinn said her voice pleading. "Now Ms. Fabray, your children need their father" Karen said as Quinn looked at her. "He couldn't care about them! I'm the one taking care of Chloe and have been ever since her birth. I'm the one changing diapers and staying up with her when she's sick. He hasn't even changed one diaper" Quinn accused as Joe put his hands up.

"That's not true Quinn! There was that one time" Joe said as Quinn looked pissed off. "One time! Wow Father of the fricking year over here!" she sarcastically said as Karen spoke up. "Ms. Fabray, Mr. Hart. You both need to calm down. This is not helping the situation"

"You know what isn't helping my situation; I was the perfect wife to him, I cooked, I cleaned, I raised our daughter, I made the money with my mother's real estate business. He was the one who ruined OUR marriage." Quinn said as Joe shook his head. "Quinn, we all know why you never made love to me. You are still in love with Rachel Berry just like you were in high school" Joe said as Eve giggled and Quinn looked down. She hadn't talked to Rachel since she came home from Yale. Rachel was happy with a guy named Brody she met at NYADA so Quinn didn't bother Rachel with the fact she had an emotional breakdown. Last she heard from the monthly newsletter Tina typed up, Rachel was in New York and was working on Broadway.

"Joe I haven't talked to Rachel since I left Yale. That's just an excuse you're using. I don't love Rachel. She was my best friend and now my only friends are Santana and Brittany who haven't done with anything but be my only friends" Quinn said as Karen nodded. "Joe what would you like out of this mediation hearing?" she asked looking between Quinn and Joe. "I just want to say, Quinn we got married way too young and started a family way too soon. I love Chloe but I'm not ready for all of this. I want to live my life as the 20 year old that I am" He said as Quinn nodded knowing that no matter how much she loved Chloe and the baby, they weren't ready for that big of a commitment.

"When do you want to see the kids?" Karen asked as Joe shook his head. "Not on the weekends, I can't handle two kids alone. Can I do it at my parent's home? Just for a few hours…" Joe asked as Karen nodded. "That is a good possibility and very responsible" she said as Quinn nodded. "I am fine with that" she said as they finalized everything. Joe and his parents would get Chloe, Monday and Wednesday from 1 to 7. The new baby would be eased into the visits as he got older. Quinn was happy because that meant she got custody since Joe couldn't be bothered and she was the decision maker.


	2. The Unholy Trinity Sticks Together

Quinn walked out of the court house and to her car. She had already gotten over much of the pain of seeing Joe with Eve and hearing that they were getting married once the divorce was final. She was at the point of not caring anymore. As she drove through Lima she looked around at her surroundings. She should've been graduating Yale, not stuck in Lima like a Lima loser. When she finally arrived at the condominiums in the nice part of town, she got out of her car to see Santana with the door already open.

"How did it go Q?" Santana asked as she hugged Quinn tightly. The girls were still her best friends and the godmothers to Chloe and the new baby. Joe and his family argued over that but Quinn had made the decision. "Well I have a week to finish moving all of the stuff out of the house because I gave that to Joe. I get primary custody of Chloe and the baby though" Quinn said exhausted sitting on the couch. She looked over to Brittany who was playing unicorns with Chloe even though she didn't quite get it.

"Are you guys really going to live with your mother?" Santana asked as Quinn nodded. "Where else are we going to go? Frannie lives in Florida with Michael and their kids. Russell hasn't talked to me since Beth. I only have my mother" Quinn said as Santana shook her head. "You have Britts and I, You and Little Q can live with us" Santana said as Quinn raised an eyebrow. "You want to live with me, Chloe and the new baby when he's born" Quinn asked suspiciously as Santana nodded smiling. "We're the unholy trinity, we were on the cheerios together, we slept with Puck the same year, and we stick together even when you're the baby breeding machine!" Santana said as Brittany's eyes lit up. "Oh please Quinn! Stay with us! We love Chloe and we'll help you since Joe won't help you with them" Brittany pleaded as Quinn smiled as Brittany added.

"I told you she was bad news Quinn, I always said to never trust a cavewoman... well at least that's what Lord Tubbington said at your wedding" she said as Chloe laughed at Brittany. Santana and Quinn looked at her wondering where stuff like that came from.

"If you guys are completely sure, then we would love to" Quinn said as her phone rang. She looked at the caller id and saw it said Kurt, she had no idea why Kurt would be calling her. "Hello Kurt" Quinn said happily as Kurt was his usual self. "Quinn I heard your getting a divorce! How sad! Aren't you pregnant? Why would a guy leave his pregnant wife?! That's just horrible! How are you?" Kurt said quickly as Quinn sighed. _Damn you Tina Chang and your damn monthly news letter._

"I'm alright Kurt. I just actually came from a meeting at the court house. He was cheating on me… "Quinn said the reason slowly at the end as she heard Kurt become exasperated. "Oh my god! Joe's a scumbag! Girl you deserve better especially with your two babies! Speaking of which I am going to be in Lima next month! We should have your baby shower! I know a bunch of the Glee kids will be in town at the same time and it would be really nice!" Kurt said happily in party planner mode as Quinn heard Blaine in the background agreeing with him on the Joe's a scumbag part. Kurt had planned her wedding and her first baby shower when he was going to school for party planning. He was now the up in coming party planner in Columbus, OH.

"I kinda wanted to lay low since I'm in the middle of the divorce and moving into Santana and Brittany's" Quinn started to say as Kurt interrupted her. "Nonsense! It's more the reason to have a great party. You need your girls support right now and we have your back honey! Just think about all the baby stuff that you need that you wouldn't have to buy" Kurt said as Quinn thought for a second. He had a point about the baby stuff and with his planning all Quinn would have to do is bring Chloe and show up. "Alright Kurt… but keep it small! I don't want all of Lima to witness a post divorce Quinn quite yet" She said as Kurt practically sounded giddy. "Ok Quinn, I will email you the plans I have for your approval! I can't wait!" he said as Quinn said their goodbyes and sighed. "I guess I'm having a baby shower now" she said as she looked up at Brittany and Santana. "Are ducks involved?" Brittany asked as Santana's eyes shifted to Brittany.

It wasn't but two hours later that Quinn started getting emails about the baby shower. Kurt had sent her all the details that were already set in stone, it would be a Saturday afternoon at Breadstix, he got the big room reserved for parties that they rented for Santana and Brittany's reception. All Kurt asked from Quinn was to go to a couple stores and register for things for her baby registry. She had fun the first time she had done it with her mom so she figured it would be more fun if Santana and Brittany went along.

Quinn was snapped out of her thoughts by her phone ringing; it was an unknown number but a New York area code. She let it keep ringing since she didn't know the number and tended to Chloe who needed a diaper change. In the back of Quinn's mind, she wanted it to be Rachel. She wanted to hear Rachel's voice just to know that she was ok. Chloe smiled up at Quinn as she finished changing her diaper "Mama?" the little girl asked knowing that her mother was sad, Quinn smiled. "You and baby brother are all Mommy has in this world…" Quinn said sadly as Chloe took her phone. There was a voicemail so maybe she knew the number. She called her voicemail and put it on speaker phone. "Quinn, its me… Rachel… Rachel Berry. I finally have gotten around to reading Tina's stupid yet effective newsletters. I'm sorry I had missed out on so much of your life. We used to be friends, best friends and I don't understand what happened with us. I know I got busy at NYADA but I just wish we could've talked… I could've helped with Yale or Joe or something… Please call me back Quinn, I would love to talk to you." Rachel said her voice sounding completely the same yet with a sense of desperation, like she had to hear from Quinn.

Quinn looked over to Chloe who was toddling around the house calling out "ritt ritt" looking for Brittany. Chloe had a strong attachment to Brittany for some strange reason. Even as an infant, she would go straight to Brittany unlike Santana, Quinn's mom, and sometimes Joe. Quinn picked up her phone and called the number back hoping that Rachel would pick up the phone.


	3. Long Phone Calls with Rachel Berry

I'm glad I have gotten so many story subscriptions! Thank you all for your interest in the story! It will now start to pick up more with this chapter now that everyone gets the back story. I have gotten a review about my lack of knowledge of family law. I have never had to deal with anything in family law and it's not a big part of the story. I was trying to convey that Joe basically didn't want much responsibility with the kids. I hope to get more reviews and I hope you like the new chapter.

* * *

Within three rings, Quinn heard the all too familiar voice of Rachel Berry. "Quinn, you called back" Rachel said as Quinn took a deep breath. "Yeah, I was changing Chloe's diaper when you called. So how are you? How's New York?" Quinn asked happily as she looked over to Chloe who was trying to take Santana's cookie right out of Santana's hand. "Little Q, you bests be leaving my cookie alone" Santana said as Chloe tried to take it again. "Chloe Grace, you leave Auntie Tana's cookie alone. Ask for one if you would like one" Quinn said putting her hand over the phone. "ookie peees" Chloe asked as Brittany gave her a cookie just like Santana's. "Thank you B" Quinn mouthed as she listened again.

"New York is great Quinn, I've been going to a lot of auditions and I actually am working at NYADA as a teacher's assistant. How are you? I can't believe I missed your wedding and your daughter's birth!" Rachel said as Quinn smiled. She was happy that Rachel wasn't going to bring up Yale. Quinn really hated talking about why she left Yale. "Yeah Chloe is 18 months old and is adorable. I'm pregnant with a little boy too, I'm 6 months along" Quinn said smiling at Chloe and Santana eating their cookies. "Well give Joe my congratulations… I can't believe the two of you got married" Rachel said as Quinn smiled to herself. Rachel probably freaked out when she read the one about her having Chloe and called instantly. "We're actually getting a divorce… um… he cheated on me" Quinn said as Rachel's voice did a 180. "Oh my god Quinn I'm so sorry! I had only gotten so far; I bet that is in one of the newsletters isn't it. How are you holding up? Is everything ok?" Rachel asked sounding worried about Quinn.

"I'm getting by; I'm staying strong for Chloe and the baby. I am living with Santana and Brittany until I get my own place" Quinn said looking over to Chloe again to see that they had gone into the small yard in the back and were playing. "Quinn, I have failed you as a friend. I should've been there for you while all of this was going on." Rachel said sounding distressed, Quinn wanted to say that Rachel should've tried but just let it go. "Rachel, it's the past. Let's just focus on becoming friends again. My baby shower is next month and I would really like it if you could come. I know you're probably busy and it's ok if you can't" Quinn said with a smile hoping the girl would say yes. "Quinn I would love to! I have nothing planned and I would love to meet your daughter and see you." Rachel said sounding excited. Quinn couldn't be happier to hear the excitement in Rachel's voice. "So are you going to bring Brody with you?" Quinn asked knowing it sounding a bit random but knowing she just really wanted to know if Rachel was with the guy still.

Quinn had met the guy once before and really didn't like him. He was a handsome guy but he seemed like he didn't want the same things that Rachel wanted. Rachel was head over heels for him last Quinn saw and that was part of the reason why Quinn didn't bother telling Rachel about her flunking out of Yale as well as her emotional breakdown. Brody drove their friendship apart without either girl knowing it. "Oh my god Quinn, I haven't been with him in so long! I broke up with him the February after you left. I'm not seeing anyone at the moment actually" Rachel said laughing softly. Quinn smiled to herself as she heard that Rachel was single. "Oh well I'm sorry about that" Quinn said trying to sound sad. She liked when Rachel was single because then she cared about herself more and was take no prisoners to become a star.

"Quinn, I know it may seem… trivial now and I may seem out of line but why did you even start dating Joe, let alone getting married to him? It just seemed like you liked him but not enough to date him and it just didn't make sense to me when I read it" Rachel said as Quinn took a deep breath. There were times that even she questioned why she agreed to date him in the first place. He was immature, probably as immature as Finn at times and that wasn't something to brag about.

"I felt like a failure… dragging myself back from Yale after building it up to be such an amazing place and that my life was finally in place even though I had been through so much. I felt like a Lima loser and he was nice to me, telling me I wasn't a loser and that it was understandable to crack under the pressure. Everyone was telling me that I should be grateful for him and of course I thought I loved him just like I thought I loved Sam. I should've just known that it wasn't meant to be but I wanted something to hold on to. So when he asked me to marry him, I thought that I had nothing else so I just said yes. I honestly think he was cheating on me this whole time and I don't think Eve was the only girl. Thinking about it now, I was stupid to even think that he would want the responsibility" Quinn said trying to stay strong as Rachel listened. It was something that she had missed when she couldn't talk to Rachel; the girl would listen to her even when in the end she figured out that she sounded irrational and sometimes crazy. "Quinn, I think you are very strong and I just feel like you gave up though. I don't mean to be rude but you need to find that strong Quinn Fabray for the sakes of your babies and yourself" Rachel said as Quinn sighed softly. "Rachel I have been strong for my babies. I could've stayed, I could've been Judy Fabray version two point oh but I wasn't. I left him the second I found out" Quinn said as Rachel stopped for a second. "Quinn, were you happy at all during that time? Not counting your children because obviously they make you happy." Rachel asked honestly; Quinn wasn't used to this version to this Rachel Berry. It was like they had switched places. "No Rachel, I wasn't happy… I spent every day pushing myself to put on a smile just to make the world seem ok. The only time I am happy is with my child, well soon to be children." Quinn said as she started to tear up. "Quinn, please don't cry! I shouldn't have brought it up. I should've just kept my mouth shut" Rachel said with a semblance of the old Rachel coming though.

"Let's just change the subject. How's Broadway going?" Quinn asked as she wiped her eyes. She hated to admit it but Rachel was calling her out on her shit. It wasn't what she wanted to hear but hearing it from Rachel made her think. "It's great Quinn! I was in a musical with Jesse and I actually went to the Tony's. Sure I wasn't nominated and I didn't get to meet Barbra yet but I will do both!" Rachel said full of excitement that just made Quinn smile again even through the realization that she was very unhappy. "You sound really happy Rachel, I am happy for you" Quinn said truly happy for the girl. Just hearing Rachel this happy made her feel better, she had fought for Rachel's happiness back in high school through all of the Finn drama and it paid off. That alone made Quinn beam with pride that Rachel was actually living her dream. Quinn looked down at Chloe who had been brought in by Brittany and was now playing on the ground with her walker that was modeled after a baby stroller with a doll in the front. She thought it was cute because Chloe had her baby and Quinn was hoping it would make the arrival of the baby boy easier. "Oh crap! Quinn, I'm sorry I have rehearsal and I just realized how late I am. I will call you later tonight and text you later" Rachel said sounding rushed and upset. Quinn didn't realize how long they were actually on the phone with each other. The girls said their goodbyes and Santana just looked at Quinn with a grin.

"So how was Berry?" Santana asked with a smirk on her face. "She was fine, she's going to call me later…" Quinn said as Santana looked at Brittany and then back to Quinn. "So is she single?" Santana asked as Quinn looked at Santana shocked. "I…I don't know" Quinn stuttered as Brittany looked at Quinn. "Do you still want Rachel's lady kisses like you did back in the day?" Brittany asked as Quinn looked shocked. "Why would you even ask that?! I didn't want lady…. Kisses… with Rachel" Quinn said picking up Chloe and putting the girl in her lap. "Oh my god Quinn you totally do… You want Berry just like when you gave up prom queen for her" Santana said as Quinn fixed Chloe's short pony tail of brown locks trying to not pay attention to Santana and Brittany's accusations. "I don't…" Quinn said again but this time she didn't even believe herself.

She knew that back in high school she did have a crush on Rachel and even went as far to get metro tickets for her to come visit. Rachel only used hers twice, each time only for a day or two. Their friendship grew apart once Rachel met Brody and started focusing more on the "new" Rachel Berry and not the Lima Rachel Berry. It broke her heart to lose Rachel not only as a friend but also she lost the feelings she had for the girl. She knew that if she admitted her feelings right now she would be screwed up and that would confirm that she wanted Rachel all along which was true but if she didn't do something, she lose Rachel again, maybe this time forever.


	4. A Night of Dinner and Texting

So I went on a writing binge the past couple days and I finished this chapter and I am almost finished with the next. I wanted to address the reviews I have gotten on the reality of their divorce and child custody issues. As I mentioned before I have no experience in family law issues so I may be way off but that isn't a huge factor in the plot. I also received another review about the church's opinion on the divorce and that will be discussed in this chapter briefly. Joe is not a major character in this story so he will only be seen a few times if that. Anyway, This chapter is extra long and includes the first flashback (probably not the last one) of Quinn the night before her wedding. The next chapter is going to be a major so this is just the lead up. I will probably post the next chapter tomorrow and the following one maybe tomorrow as well. As usual, reviews are appreciated and thank you to everyone who has reviewed and story followed this story! It gives me inspiration to write more the more good reviews I get.

* * *

That night, Quinn was helping Brittany with dinner as Santana took on babysitting duty. Quinn knew that Santana would never admit it but she really loved kids if she knew the kid, if it was a stranger's child, she hated them and their parents. Quinn peeked her head into the living room of the townhouse checking to make sure everything was good. Chloe was sitting on Santana's lap as she read her a story. Quinn's heart melted a bit as she motioned Brittany over to witness how adorable the sight in front of her was. "Oh my god" Brittany whispered as she smiled widely with her hand over her heart. "Sanny is so good with kids. I can't wait until we decide to have a baby" Brittany said as Quinn instinctively rubbed her swollen belly.

"What does it feel like Quinn?" Brittany asked as Quinn smiled at the blonde. "It's like nothing you can ever imagine in your life. Your child is growing inside you and you made it." Quinn said as she took Brittany's hand putting it on her stomach and pushed softly in as the baby moved and kicked. "Try talking to him, he can hear us" Quinn said as Brittany got close to her swollen belly and smiled. "Hi Baby, I'm your Auntie B, I'm going to show you so much when you come out of there like where Lord Tubbington hides Auntie Sanny's cigars and how to dance just like me. You're going to be a unicorn, I already know it." Brittany said as the baby became more active. "See Britt, he likes your voice" Quinn said as Brittany stood up and smiled. "Everyone likes my voice Quinn, it's a fact" Brittany said as she went back to cooking dinner.

Dinner had been a usual occurrence in that home, Chloe made a mess, Quinn was trying to control her, and Santana & Brittany were getting touchy under the table. After dinner, Quinn gave Chloe a bath and then put her to bed on time at 8. Quinn had her laptop out and was typing up some listings for a few homes she was selling when she got a text from Rachel. "Hey Quinn, I don't know if your asleep or putting your daughter to sleep. Text me back when you get this" Quinn read out loud as she text back promptly. "I'm just catching up on some work, Chloe just went to sleep & Santana and Britt are in their room doing god knows what to each other" she typed quickly as she yawned.

Pregnancy had made Quinn exhausted constantly especially after chasing Chloe around all day, she would go to sleep but she knew that her pay check depended on these listings. "Well good to know that never changed. I just got home from rehearsal, NYADA is putting on a teachers showcase and I have a few songs I am performing." Rachel had texted as Quinn smiled reading it. She could imagine Rachel's voice at that moment in her mind singing some show stopping Broadway number. "Your job sounds like it's a lot more fun than mine. Listing people's houses is boring work" Quinn text back as she submitted the first listing just thinking about the commission that she was going to get. It was one of the nicest homes in a newer subdivision of Lima.

"I never saw you as the real estate type Quinn. I always saw you as being a writer or an artist or both! You were very talented with your poetry and your drawings were very detailed." Quinn read the text message out loud and laughed softly knowing exactly what Rachel was referring to, the pornographic pictures she had drawn of Rachel on the bathroom stall walls back their sophomore year of high school. "Very funny Berry. I will say those were my best work thank you very much. I've been into photography lately… well not exactly lately. I always have been into photography, I think since I had Chloe I have just been taking pictures of her a lot more" Quinn texted back as she thought about what Rachel was saying to her, Quinn wasn't built for real estate like her mother was. She was more creative than that and she had neglected that side of her for awhile. "That's great Quinn! You made me look pretty good in those pictures too. I actually have a question for you, why did you leave Yale?" Quinn read it and her heart dropped.

She knew that Rachel would question the obvious when it came to her life. "I failed pretty much every class I enrolled in Rachel. My mind and my passion weren't there. I was called mediocre by every professor I had and after a while I actually believed it. I loved being in New Haven because it was beautiful but Yale just wasn't for me." Quinn went to typing her second listing as her phone beeped quickly. "Do you think it wasn't there because drama and being an actress maybe wasn't the right path for you, maybe Yale wasn't the right path for you? Quinn you are the smartest, strongest, most beautiful girl I have ever known. I know that you are better than being a real estate agent in a small town in Ohio and honestly if you wanted to be a real estate agent, can't you just come to New York where the big deals happen" Quinn read it and her eyes just landed on beautiful. Rachel thought she was beautiful; She had heard it from the girl all the time and now she actually believed it. Quinn felt as big as a house and exhausted but Rachel Berry thought she was beautiful want wanted her to come to New York.

"I doubt New York could handle me now. I'm about the size of Manhattan right now since I am pregnant" Quinn texted back as she finished the second listing and rubbed her belly. She saved the other two for later and walked into the guest bedroom that was now considered Quinn's room. She changed into her nightgown and laid in bed as Rachel texted her back. "I highly doubt that Quinn. Even when you were pregnant with Beth you were not big at all. I'm going to let you go to sleep because I know I am exhausted and you must be too, carrying and creating a human and all. I'll text you in the morning Quinn. Sweet dreams" Rachel texted back as Quinn simply wrote back. "Sweet dreams Rachel". She laid her head down and thought about everything that was going on. She was so confused at that point because she knew that the more she talked to Rachel, the more her feelings would come back, she was afraid of rejection though. She didn't want to lose the friendship that they were reestablishing but other options did she have. She closed her eyes slowly and drifted off to dreams of Rachel and her being together once and for all.

Quinn woke up the next morning and the townhouse was strangely quiet. Next to her nightstand sat a note; "Q, B and I went to work and your mom took little Q with her. You were still sleeping so your mom said not to worry about it today and take it easy. S" Quinn read out loud happy that she was going to have a bit of a break that day. Santana and Brittany owned their own dance studio and it was quickly becoming one of the best in Ohio. Mothers would drive over an hour every day just to have Brittany or Mike teach them. Santana worked in the more business part of things but would occasionally teach a singing lesson or help out with musical theater. Quinn was tempted to take a job there once the baby was born because she wanted something else. Brittany and Santana had both offered her any position she wanted, even a chance to buy in on the business and be a partner with them as well as teach anything she wanted.

Quinn looked at her phone seeing that Rachel had already texted her that morning. "Good morning Quinn. I figured you were up early with your daughter and thought I would say hello to you this morning" the text said as Quinn smiled. "My mom took her this morning and let me sleep in. I really needed it because I was so exhausted." Quinn texted back as she cuddled to her pillow yawning softly. She sent Santana a text next "Hey do you want B want to meet me at Babies R Us later to register for my baby shower. We can go out to dinner after" She sent the text then got another from Rachel. "That's great Quinn, I'm glad your mom was able to take her this morning. I was wondering if you wanted to Skype today if you weren't busy." The text said as Quinn smiled "Sure Rachel, I'm going to go get Chloe and drop her off a Joe's parent's house for their visitation then we can." Quinn text back as her phone rang and it was Joe. "Yes Joe?" Quinn asked as she sounded annoyed.

"Well hello to you too Quinn" Joe said back sarcastically. "You only want to call me when you want to ask me something. What is it?" Quinn asked as he quickly spoke up. "Well I won't be able to take Chloe today. My parents went out of town and I just can't do it alone" Joe said as Quinn rolled her eyes. "Joe she is your daughter too. You can't expect me to freaking be the only one to take care of her" Quinn said starting to get really pissed off with him. "Quinn don't start this, I can't do it. I called you and I'm sorry" Joe said as Quinn sighed angrily. "You know what Joe, Why don't you sign over your damn rights if you can't do this! I can't be left with making plans and having you bail on my daughter at the last-minute" Quinn said full of venom as she shook her head. "I'm not doing that! You know that! She is our daughter but I can't take care of her alone! I've never had to" Joe said trying to explain to Quinn as she sarcastically laughed. "Wow, you've never had to take care of her alone before. I wonder why! I was always doing it! You don't even know what our daughter likes let alone how to provide the basics for her. Santana and Brittany are more her father's than you! Have fun screwing Eve during the time you're supposed to have my daughter" Quinn hung up and let out a loud scream of annoyance.

She knew stress wasn't good for the baby so she started to take deep breaths trying to calm down. She looked down at the text from Rachel "That sounds great! Let me know when you want to. I have all day" Quinn read out loud as she replied "Well Joe bailed on Chloe so I'm going to pick her up and then we can. You'll be able to meet her which will be fun." Quinn texted back as she got in a long hot shower and relaxed away what had just happened. She couldn't believe how this visitation thing was already working out. Part of her just wished that Joe would sign his rights over to both of her kids and Quinn could just be a single mother uninterrupted.

Quinn called her mother when she got out of the shower and let her know what was going on with Joe. Her mother promised to bring Chloe back over once she was done eating breakfast at her mother's house. Quinn got dressed and ready for the day and read her phone again smiling. "That's great! I can't wait to see her! I bet she looks every bit a Fabray which of course means she's beautiful" Rachel texted back as Quinn smiled warmly. The more Rachel sent texts like this, the more Quinn was falling back in love with her. Quinn had always known that she was bisexual, even when she would bully Rachel, she knew deep down that it was because she had a crush on the girl. She didn't know what she was going to do when Rachel was in Lima because she knew that a part of her would blurt out her feelings for the girl.

She heard the doorbell ring and Quinn stood up to answer it. After looking through the little peephole and seeing her mother and Chloe standing there she opened it. "It's my Chloe Bug! Your back!" Quinn said happily as she took Chloe who was going absolutely crazy. "MOMMY!" The little girl squealed as she was transferred from Judy to Quinn's arms. "Did you have fun with grandma for a couple of hours?" Quinn asked as Chloe nodded and Quinn smiled at Judy. "Thank you Mom, I needed the rest, I was so exhausted last night." Quinn said sitting Chloe on the floor and the little girl rushing over to her toys. "Quinnie its ok! I love spending time with Chloe, you know that!" Judy said smiling at her daughter as Quinn looked over to make sure that Chloe wasn't listening in.

"You know how Chloe was supposed to go to Joe's today right? Well he just called and canceled saying if his parents aren't going to be home then he isn't taking her alone" Quinn said quietly as Judy rolled her eyes just like Quinn does and shook her head. "Quinnie you need to keep track of this. If he does this a lot then you need to take him to court! This isn't fair to Chloe or you" Judy said as Quinn nodded in agreement. "I told him he should just sign his rights over if he is going to pull this stunt every time" Quinn said as Judy looked at Quinn disapprovingly. "You need to keep your temper in check Quinn. He could take you to court for outbursts like that" Judy said understanding why Quinn would have an outburst. She wanted to personally ring the boy's neck for what he did to her daughter and grandkids. She was just happy that he and his little tart were kicked out of the church and he was no longer going to be the pastor at their church. She agreed with Quinn though, she wanted him to sign his rights over and go on with his life. Judy could remember the night before the wedding like it was just yesterday.

-Flashback-

Santana, Brittany, and Quinn sat in Quinn's bedroom at the Fabray household the night before Quinn's wedding. They had just come back from the rehearsal dinner and they were having a sleepover on Quinn's last night as a single woman. Quinn had been acting different recently and Judy was concerned about her. Judy had asked her multiple times if this was what she wanted and if she was really in love with Joe, each time the answer was "Of course mother". Judy just hoped that Quinn knew that she still had time to back out if this wasn't what she wanted. Nobody would be upset at her or blame her for everything if she changed her mind right now. Judy had been through a divorce and knew that it was a horrible experience; it was something she didn't want for her little Quinnie.

Judy was in the hall when stopped by hearing Santana talking to Quinn. "Q, are you sure about this wedding? I mean you seem just numb to it all. That's not how you're supposed to feel when you get married" Santana said as Brittany chimed in. "Yeah Q, I always saw you ending up with Rachel. Not Joe, I mean she's not even cute… Rachel, yeah she's cute" Brittany said as Quinn laughed softly. "Rachel never wanted me like that. I tried many times to get the girl to admit her feelings for me and she never did" Quinn said Santana laughed softly. "Q, it requires you to grow a pair and tell her how you feel! Everyone knows you love Rachel but you act like it's some big secret" Santana said as Judy's eyes got wide; her daughter had feelings for a woman. That was something she didn't expect to hear even though the thought had crossed her mind before.

Quinn had grown very attached to Rachel Berry throughout their senior year of high school and Judy just waited for the day that Quinn would come out to her and say she was bisexual or even a lesbian. Unlike Russell, her ex-husband, Judy was more liberal when it came to gays and lesbians. She would accept it if Quinn was because she had already lost her once and didn't want to lose her again. "She has Brody! She's straight S, She wouldn't love me even if I tried. You didn't see her face when she was with him. It was the same as when she was with Finn times ten! I can't compete with that and honestly if she's happy then I will let her be happy even though it hurts!" Quinn said her voice cracking. Judy just wanted to rush into the bedroom and hug Quinn tightly and call off the wedding. "So you're settling for Joe, just because you want Rachel to be happy with some loser she met in New York that you don't even know she is even with anymore" Santana said trying to understand the situation as a whole. "Sanny, be nice. Q is hurting, I can tell by her eyes" Brittany said as Quinn started to cry.

"I have to do this. If Rachel wanted me she would've called me or even emailed me by now and obviously she doesn't care about me anymore" Quinn said as Judy had tears pooling in her eyes. Quinn wasn't doing this for the right reasons and she had to agree with Santana. "Santana just let it be, I'm marrying Joe tomorrow and if anyone objects I will never forgive them. Now let's some sleep, it's my wedding day tomorrow." Quinn said as the light clicked off and Judy walked to her bedroom. It hurt her to hear that Quinn was settling just like she did with Russell. She just hoped that Quinn would come to her senses before it was too late to turn back.

Judy was snapped out of her thoughts when Quinn was looking at her weirdly. "You ok mom? You went somewhere else for a bit" Quinn asked as Chloe tried to walk over to the TV and turn it on. Quinn turned on Little Einstein's because it was musical and educational and Chloe happily sat down watching the show. "I'm ok Quinnie, I just was thinking about some things. I should let you go. I have to go to some meetings and show a couple houses" Judy said as Quinn hugged her tightly. "I love you mom" Quinn said as Judy smiled at her warmly. "I love you too Quinnie" Judy said as she walked over and kissed Chloe's head softly not to disturb her. She walked out and Quinn watched her mother get into her car and drive off.


	5. I've Been a Fool And I've Been Blind

Sorry about the formatting of the original post. I used a different method to post instead of the usual one I use and it formatted into a big block of words! This is probably going to be one of my favorite chapters so far. So much of the story begins to pick up from here and this chapter is major. I am going to say this now before I get a bunch of reviews about it. Just because its admitted doesn't mean its official. I will say I loved imaging The Unholy Trinity registering at Babies R Us! Pretty funny! Well I hope everyone enjoys this chapter and remember reviews are very much appreciated. Thank you to all who have reviewed!

* * *

As she shut the door, she looked over to Chloe and smiled "Hey Chloe bug do you want to see one of Mommy's friends on the computer" Quinn asked the little girl knowing she probably didn't understand what she meant. Quinn turned on her laptop and went directly to Skype before texting Rachel.

"Ok I have Chloe now and I am logging on Skype, My nickname is FabrayLQ" Quinn texted Rachel as she soon got a request from GoldStarBerry. She knew for sure that it was Rachel and her stomach started to get butterflies. She hadn't seen Rachel in four years and it was starting to hit her that maybe Quinn looked different than before. Sure she had grown her hair out long again when she married Joe and she was a bit more swollen up because she was pregnant. It started ringing as Quinn hit accept and saw Rachel appear on the screen. She looked even more beautiful than before because she looked more confident. Her hair was down and in soft curls and she was wearing a tank top.

"Hi Rachel" Quinn said smiling as Rachel smiled. "Oh my god Quinn! You really are pregnant who knew!" Rachel said jokingly as Quinn moved the web cam down to her swollen belly.

"Yep, here he is right here . Hold on a second" Quinn said smiling as she moved the web cam back up then brought Chloe over sitting her on her lap.

"Rachel Berry this is Chloe Fabray, my little princess" Quinn said as Chloe started to grab at the camera and smiled widely.

"She's beautiful Quinn. She looks so much like you" Rachel said as Quinn looked down at Chloe.

"Chloe Bug, Say hi to Rachel" she said happily as Chloe grinned. "HI!" She squealed as Rachel laughed.

"Hello Chloe, you're so cute!" Rachel said in a baby voice as Chloe just ate up the attention. Santana would always joke that Chloe was more Rachel Berry than Joe Hart. She loved attention; she thrived on it and loved music. Quinn had even shown her the video of Rachel singing So Emotional with Santana that was on YouTube and Chloe went nuts.

Chloe squirmed off her mother's lap and went back to her chair as Quinn laughed. "Well that was Chloe; she went back to her chair to watch TV. So Rachel you look really good" Quinn said as she saw Rachel blushing softly.

"Thank you Quinn. You look very good as well and you don't look big at all" Rachel said as Quinn looked around Rachel's apartment at the pictures and things. She noticed one that caught her eye; it was a picture of Rachel and a girl in a tight embrace. Quinn didn't recognize who the girl was and it actually hurt a little.

"Quinn? Are you looking at my pictures or is something wrong?" Rachel asked as Quinn bit her lip. "Still biting your lip I see Quinn" Rachel added as Quinn stopped. "What is that picture behind you" Quinn asked as Rachel turned pointing to the picture that Quinn was looking at.

"Oh that was of my ex-girlfriend and I, she's my best friend now because we were better as friends" Rachel said like nothing was wrong as Quinn's face paled. Rachel liked girls… It was something she wished she knew four years ago.

"I didn't know you were bisexual." Quinn said still in shock and her voice sounding like it was trembling.

"Yeah, I have been since high school Quinn" Rachel said as Quinn's eyes got wide. She had been into girls since Quinn was in love with her. Quinn felt her heart drop in her chest as she tried to hide how she felt.

"Is everything ok Quinn?" Rachel asked concerned not knowing if something was wrong with Chloe or the baby.

"Yeah, I just… I am into girls too" Quinn said as she saw Rachel's face transform from happy to lucky to the same look as Quinn's.

"Wow… I never knew that! I just figured you… were straight" Rachel said as Quinn shrugged.

"I have never been completely straight Rachel. I liked a girl for a very long time but she never said anything so I just gave it up" Quinn said hoping Rachel would get what she was trying to say.

"I'm so sorry Quinn. It sucks when you like someone but you can't get up the courage to say something then it's just too late. So do you mind telling me who this lucky lady was? Do I know her?" Rachel said Quinn shook her head.

"I don't feel like talking about it. She moved on obviously and I missed my chance" Quinn said looking down. She felt like crying and screaming in anger at the same time. She was upset with herself for not taking Santana's advice and just growing the balls to say it to Rachel when she had the chances in high school. Quinn didn't know what to say anymore and knew that the silence was becoming awkward.

"How did you know you were into girls in high school Rachel? You never had a girlfriend that I know of, you were always after Finn" Quinn asked as Rachel smiled softly.

"I was attracted to girls for the longest time. My sexuality is fluid Quinn, I love who I love no matter the gender of the person. There was one girl I liked a lot but she would've never liked me" Rachel said pausing with a laugh. "It… was actually you Quinn" Rachel admitted as Quinn's mouth dropped open. Rachel had just admitted that and Quinn felt like she was hit by a bus.

"You were my best friend and I… I just liked you a lot. Hell I even liked you a lot when we were fighting over Finn and you were pregnant with Beth" Rachel said her eyes looking like they were in pain. That she regretted not telling Quinn back then, the same way Quinn regretted not telling Rachel.

"Ra…Rachel…Why didn't you tell me?" Quinn asked her voice cracking from the tears in her eyes.

"Because Quinn you would've hated me again. Obviously you liked another girl and you were afraid of your sexuality so it wouldn't have done me any good then" Rachel said as Quinn looked down.

"The girl was you Rachel, I bullied you because you made me question my sexuality and made me feel like I was a sinner and then I fell in love with you. When you sang Keep Holding On to me and we looked each other in the eyes, I fell in love with you and was terrified Rachel." Quinn said tears starting to form in her eyes. The damn hormones made her burst into tears at the simplest things in the world.

"Rachel, I… I'll text you later or something… I need to think" Quinn said as she hung the call up and put her head in her hands. Rachel loved her back when Quinn was fighting for Rachel's love and happiness from Finn and the realization that their love story, that of Quinn and Rachel, it was probably too late.

The garage door opened and soon Brittany walked in smiling but the smile fading when she saw Quinn crying on the couch while Chloe happily watched her TV show. "Q, what's wrong!" Brittany asked concerned as she sat her bag down and rushed over to her best friend.

"Rachel…she… she wanted me then and never told me and we admitted it and it's too late! It's too late to love her Brittany" Quinn said sobbing in Brittany's arms as she rubbed her back. Brittany wasn't shocked by all of this, she knew that they loved each other back then but knew that the girls had to discover that for themselves and come to terms that they weren't completely straight, just like she and Santana did.

"Q, it's not too late. You just need to see Rachel face to face, not on Skype or over the phone and you need to tell her that you still love her, that you never stopped loving her." Brittany said as she rubbed Quinn's back.

"Why would she want me now? I have two kids, I'm divorced, and I'm the size of a whale" Quinn complained as Brittany shook her head.

"Quinn you're pregnant, you're not the size of a whale" Brittany said as she heard the door open and Santana walked in.

"What's wrong? Who do I have to kill today?" Santana asked as she walked over and sat on the other side of Quinn.

"Rachel wanted me back in high school… she finally told me and it's too late" Quinn said as she let out another loud sob.

"Q, who said it was too late? Sure you both should've just admitted it back before the whole Finn wedding fiasco but it's not too late to see if the relationship could work. Quinn, you and Rachel are only 22 almost 23 years old not 70, your both young and sure you have your kids but Berry wouldn't mind that and you know it" Santana said as Quinn sat up and sighed. She needed to get out of the house; she couldn't sit and cry the rest of the day. "Q, let's go to Babies R Us and Target, we'll register for the baby boy and then we'll go to dinner just us four girls" Santana said as she motioned to Chloe as well. Quinn just nodded as she went into her room and got herself cleaned up and ready to go. Brittany changed and got Chloe ready and within 45 minutes they were ready to go.

They went to Babies R Us first and Quinn smiled as she walked to the registry counter. Losing sight of Santana, Brittany, Chloe and the cart, she walked up to the counter and the older woman behind the counter smiled at Quinn. "Hello, I need to register for my baby shower" Quinn said as the woman got out the paper work smiling.

"Do you know what your having?" the woman asked as Quinn smiled "It's a boy" Quinn just answered as she filled out the paper work, she looked up as she wrote the date of her baby shower to see Brittany holding up a breast pump.

"Sanny we should try it out!" Brittany said as Santana held Chloe and people were staring.

"Britts I don't want that thing sucking on what god gave me!" Santana said as Brittany laughed.

"Oh Sanny yours are fake, it wouldn't hurt them plus if I haven't hurt them by now then I don't know what can" She said out loud as Santana blushed and Chloe laughed.

"Dear god why did I bring them?" Quinn thought as she handed the woman the paper work and two scan guns.

Quinn walked over to Brittany and Santana holding the two guns. "Ok, seriously guys were here for literally five minutes and people are staring!" Quinn said as she sat Chloe back in the cart, she handed Santana the other gun and let Brittany push the cart as she started scanning bottles that she would need.

"Q, do you need that sucker thingy?" Brittany asked as Santana laughed.

"She's got Berry to do that" Santana said laughing as Brittany joined in.

"Both of you! I am trying to register for my son and you're saying this in front of Chloe bug" Quinn said as Brittany tickled Chloe.

"Chloe bug lets go look at the duck stuff!" Brittany said pushing the cart towards the small aisle of bath toys. Santana was scanning every bib that had something to do with Auntie. Most of them were crude like 'My Auntie is hotter than yours'. Quinn made her way down to the bibs and looked at most of them for a boy having to do with a father.

"Why does everything have to say Dad? What about moms? We carry them for nine months just to have a man take all the glory" Quinn said as she scanned a pacifier that said 'My Mom Rocks'. "Your damn right mom rocks! That's what I like to hear" Quinn said as she rubbed her belly and Santana laughed before becoming serious.

"Quinn your really strong and I'm proud of you. You're going to be a single mom of two kids and you've been through a bunch of crap but your still an amazing mother" Santana said as Quinn looked at her.

"Thanks S" Quinn said as she hugged the girl and looked up to see a bunch of different colored rubber ducks in the cart and a hooded duck towel on Chloe's head.

"I'm so getting the babies this!" Brittany said as she held Chloe up. "Quack Quack" Brittany said as Chloe giggled. "Ritt Ritt" She said giggling as Quinn smiled.

"You can get the towel and maybe a couple ducks, not the whole cart full" Quinn said as Brittany clapped. "Come on Chloe Bug, Lets get our ducks" Brittany said as she left the cart with them and took Chloe back to the bath section.

Quinn walked over to the car seats and sighed. "I should've kept Chloe's car seat and stroller. I sold it to someone at church" Quinn said as she looked at the many different colors and styles. The one that caught Quinn's eye the most was a tan stroller and car seat set she had heard amazing things about. It was exactly what Quinn was looking for and she smiled.

"I love this one" Quinn said with a smile as she went to scan it and Santana stopped her.

"Britt and I will get it for you." She said as she picked up the ticket for it and Quinn looked shocked.

"Santana it's over $350, I can't ask you to get that for me especially after letting me live with you and everything" Quinn said as Santana shook her head.

"Nonsense, we want to and now stop complaining" Santana said as Quinn looked down.

"Thank you Santana" Quinn said smiling as Santana smiled at her. "Now you need to call Berry and apologize" Santana said as Quinn sighed.

"Your right… I should call her" Quinn said reluctantly as Santana shook her head.

"God I don't understand why you and Berry are so blind. You two love each other still… I can tell already and you both need to handle this. You are adults now, not teenagers. You don't have to pretend to just be best friends anymore" Santana said as she sighed scanning the double stroller that Quinn pointed to as Brittany and Chloe walked over with their ducks.

"Santana I will call her when we get home but I will text her now. I don't want to have this conversation in the middle of registering for the baby" Quinn said as Santana nodded. "Alright but I will sit by your side and make sure you do it" she said as Quinn just nodded.

Maybe it would be better if Santana were there when they talked because she would make Quinn deal with her issues unlike when she was alone. She took her phone out and sent Rachel a text; "I'm sorry for what happened. I'm at Babies R Us right now but I want to talk when I get home if you are still willing to talk to me" Quinn sent the text and went along registering for the things she needed.

Over an hour later, they were checking out at the front; Santana was buying the stroller and few outfits that Santana and Brittany both thought were cute. Quinn was so grateful she had friends who were there to help her out. She was holding Chloe and happened to look up and see Finn walking in with a beautiful, brown haired girl who was obviously happy.

He smiled and walked over to the trio "Quinn, Santana, Brittany! Hi" Finn said smiling at them as Quinn smiled warmly holding Chloe.

She had heard that Finn was married and expecting a child but didn't expect to see him in Lima. "Hey Finn, How are you doing? I haven't seen you since graduation" Quinn said as Finn smiled.

"Yeah I was in the army, I was stationed in Texas when I met my wife and we actually just moved back here" Finn said as he looked at his wife. "Kayla, this is my friends Quinn, Brittany, and Santana from high school" Finn said proudly as his wife smiled warmly. She seemed so nice and polite, something all three of the girls never thought Finn would get.

"Hi girls! It's so nice to meet you. Finn has told me so much about the glee club" She said as she looked down at Chloe. "So Finno….Finn, how was the army?" Santana asked stopping herself from using the old nickname she would call Finn constantly.

"It was great, I got them to give my father an honorable discharge and I actually grew up a lot" Finn said as Brittany nodded. "Quinn, your daughter is so cute by the way" Finn added as Quinn smiled. "This is Chloe. Chloe can you say hi to Finn" Quinn said as the toddler simply waved.

Quinn heard her phone ringing and it was "Don't Rain on My Parade' that only meant it was one person. "Rachel, Hey" Quinn said as Finn looked at Santana and Brittany.

"Quinn, I know you wanted to talk later but I didn't want to apologize over text messaging. I'm so sorry that I made you uncomfortable or upset. I just felt like I had to say it because it was on my chest for so long" Rachel said as Quinn smiled.

"Rachel, it's alright. I'm glad we both actually said it instead of hiding it from each other" Quinn said as she smiled hugely. "You'll never guess who we just ran into at Babies R Us…" Quinn added as she looked over to Finn and his wife.

"Who? We're they in the Glee Club?" Rachel asked as Quinn laughed softly. "Yeah, it's Finn actually" Quinn said as Rachel was silent for a second.

"Really? How is he doing?" Rachel asked sounding perfectly fine. "Great, he and his wife are shopping here for their baby" Quinn said as Rachel sighed. "What's with everyone having babies and getting married?" She asked as she laughed.

"You started a trend Ms. Fabray" Rachel added as Quinn laughed. "Most likely, you know how I like to be the trend setter always" Quinn joked as Santana glared at Quinn.

"Let me call you later, Santana is glaring at me for talking on the phone" Quinn said as Rachel sounded a lot happier. "Ok, we'll talk later. Bye Quinn" Rachel said hanging up as Finn looked at Quinn.

"So how is Rachel?" He asked as Quinn smiled. "She's very good, she works at NYADA and has done some shows" Quinn said as Finn smiled.

"Tell her I said hi and that I'm happy for her. We'll catch you guys later" Finn said as he and his wife both waved and went shopping.

"Who knew Finn could actually grow up and be almost tolerable" Santana said as Brittany smiled. "He was really nice San, He's changed" Brittany said as Quinn nodded with a soft smile. "Let's Eat" Santana said as they walked out to the car, ready to eat dinner.


	6. Berry's Back in Lima

_Hey guys! I know it's been awhile, I've been having some difficulties with computers but hopefully now I can regularly add to all of my fan fics, not just this one. Rachel is finally making her in person appearance in this chapter and next chapter is the Glee Baby Shower Extravaganza. As always reviews are appreciated and enjoy! _

* * *

_One Month Later…_

Quinn sat at the airport cell phone lot in Columbus, OH, her two best friends with her for support. She couldn't believe that after a month of long phone calls and Skyping almost every day that Rachel would finally be there. Her baby shower was the next afternoon and she was just ready for it to be over already. She had a busy week that week between finalizing the sale of two homes, helping three people buy homes, and Kurt's calling every five minutes asking for her opinion on something. She looked over at her two best friends who were holding hands in the front seat of the car anticipating the Broadway star's arrival.

"What flight is Berry on again?" Santana asked as Quinn impatiently rubbed her baby bump. She was glad that Blaine and Kurt had offered to babysit Chloe while they picked Rachel up because she would be bouncing off the walls.

"She's on flight 421, her layover was in Washington DC so the flight is coming from there" Quinn said as the giant screen in front of them refreshed and her flight still said in transit.

"This plane needs to hurry" Santana said as Brittany rolled down the windows and watched the planes landing and taking off. Quinn couldn't agree more, she was annoyed having to wait around for Rachel's appearance.

Finally the board refreshed and it said Rachel's flight was ready for pick up. Santana drove recklessly through the busy airport traffic to terminal 2 where Rachel said she would be standing.

"You nervous Q?" Santana asked smirking as Brittany looked back excitedly.  
Quinn nodded as they pulled up to the curb and Rachel walked out of the sliding doors. Quinn got out of the car with the biggest smile on her face. She squeezed her tightly closing her eyes as she felt Rachel's arms wrap around her. She had hugged Rachel Berry many times in her life but this time was different. It had been way too long since their last hug when they last saw each other. Quinn felt like she was going to melt into Rachel's arms as she bit her lip.

"Girls lets go, I can't park here!" Santana called out as Brittany got out and quickly hugged Rachel before putting her two very heavy suitcases in the trunk. Rachel slid in the backseat next to Quinn and was smiling.

"Thank you for picking me up Santana. That was very generous of you" Rachel said as Santana smirked.

"Well I couldn't let tubbers back there drive in this crazy traffic, her water would probably break" Santana said as Quinn looked at her annoyed.

"Santana I can handle myself and my water wouldn't break" Quinn said as she felt Rachel's hand slide into her own as Santana hurried into the outgoing traffic towards the interstate.

"Where is Chloe at? I bought her presents and I wanted to meet her" Rachel asked as Quinn smiled widely. She remembered Rachel calling her from Toys R Us asking what Chloe was interested in.

"She's with Kurt and Blaine. I don't think she would've been able to handle the long drive and the wait for your flight to come in" Quinn said as Rachel nodded in agreement. She didn't really have experience with toddlers but figured that Chloe would have been fussy.

"You'll see Little Q soon enough Berry, you'll love her, I know it" Santana said as she looked at Brittany with a smile. Quinn could tell the two were scheming some plan together just by the way they looked each other.

"I'm so excited. I'm especially excited for the baby shower tomorrow" Rachel said as she rested her hand on Quinn's swollen stomach. Quinn couldn't help but feel her cheeks heat up with the simple touch from Rachel.

"Rachel you should stay until the baby is born" Brittany said as Rachel smiled at Quinn then back at Brittany.

"I would love to but I have so many things going on in New York, maybe I'll come back when he's born" Rachel said as Quinn looked down. She knew she was being quiet but there was a lot of awkwardness between her and Rachel. They hadn't spoken about their feelings since that night that they Skyped. It was almost like it was an off limits subject for the two. Sure their talks were always relevant but it was always like they're feelings were the pink elephant in the room.

It had seemed like no time at all before they were pulling up at Santana and Brittany's condo. Quinn's car was in the garage and parked along the side of the road was Blaine's car. Quinn got out of the back seat as Rachel grabbed her bags and Santana opened the garage so they could walk in the house. The second the door opened, Chloe ran towards Quinn.

"Mama!" She squealed as Quinn smiled at her, the little girl wrapped her little arms around her legs. Quinn looked over at Rachel with a smile as Quinn kneeled down as close to Chloe's level as she could get without getting stuck in the kneeling position.

"Chloe, I want you to meet mommy's friend Rachel. You remember Rachel, we talked to her over the computer" Quinn said as Chloe looked up at Rachel.

"Hi Chel" She squealed as she hugged Rachel's legs as well. Quinn looked on as Rachel picked up Chloe. Quinn's heart swelled with pride as she saw Rachel and Chloe together. It was how she wanted it to be the whole time, Rachel being in her children's lives as well as her own.

"Chloe, you are so cute, you look just like your mommy" Rachel cooed at the toddler as she held her close. Quinn watched as she heard Chloe babble with Rachel acting like she knew exactly what the little girl was saying. Quinn walked in and sat down on the couch next to Blaine as Rachel hugged Kurt tightly then Blaine with the same amount of tightness.

"I think you have a new little friend Rachel" Kurt said as he sat back down making more favors of the shower the next day. Quinn picked up a stack and started tying the tiny bags together.

"No No, Miss Thing, It's your party, you don't have to make the favors" Kurt said trying to shoo Quinn away from the bags.

"I was just trying to help Kurt. I feel like I should be doing something" Quinn said as Kurt shook his head.

"Your job is to entertain Rachel, take care of Chloe, and make sure the little guy is growing" Kurt said lovingly as he sighed softly. Brittany and Santana sat down and started taking over where Quinn left off.

"Why don't you and Berry talk? We'll watch Little Q" Santana said as Quinn looked nervously hoping that Rachel wouldn't notice.

"Yeah Quinn, let's go talk" Rachel said as Quinn stood up and lead her to Quinn's room. The girls sat on the comfortable bed and looked at each other in silence before Rachel finally broke the silence.  
"Chloe looks just like you. She's so sweet and very smart" Rachel said softly as Quinn nodded. Quinn didn't know what to say anymore, she wanted to break down and cry then confess everything she felt for Rachel.  
"She really is" Quinn was all that Quinn could muster as her hand reached for Rachel's, their fingers lacing together.  
"We need to talk about… you know" Rachel said right after Quinn had replied to her.  
"Do you still like me?" Quinn asked her heart aching for the answer to be yes.  
"Of course I like you Quinn. I always have, I just never imagined you would feel the same way" Rachel said as Quinn smiled her brightest smile as of late.  
"Maybe we can go out on a date and see how everything works out" Quinn suggested with a deep breath. She could feel her son moving around and kicking inside of her.  
"I would like that a lot Quinn" Rachel said as she stood up and hugged Quinn with as much closeness that her swollen belly could allow.

"He's kicking a lot right now, do you want to feel?" Quinn asked motioning down as Rachel nodded excitedly.

"Of course, I always wondered what it felt like" Rachel said as her hands went to each side of Quinn's belly. He started to kick into Rachel's left hand as she looked up like a child on Christmas morning.

"Oh my god, that's… so cool" she said her eyes lighting up with excitement. They sat in silence as before Rachel looked up at Quinn.

"Are you scared?" Rachel asked as Quinn bit her lip and looked down at her belly with the look of love.  
"Of having two kids? No, I'm excited but I'm just scared that I won't be able to give Chloe and the baby enough attention on top of working" Quinn explained as Rachel smiled up at Quinn, their eyes meeting.  
"You will be able to Quinn plus these kids have a whole glee club that will care for them no matter what, that includes me" Rachel said as Quinn nodded knowing that Rachel was right.

"So, this date… when would you like to go out?" Quinn asked nervously never being in the situation of taking another woman out on a date.

"Tomorrow night or Sunday? I have no preference as long as we go" Rachel said as Quinn just simply nodded wrapping her arm around Rachel's shoulder.

"Oh believe me, we will go" she said as Rachel laid her head on Quinn's shoulder.


End file.
